The Councilor and the Marchwarden
by LadyBoleyn
Summary: Haldir OC: Following the escape of Gollum, and the subsequent departure of Legolas to inform others of the loss, Nuriathiel is sent to Lothlorien as chief councilor to King Thranduil, but only finds herself hindered by a Marchwarden.
1. Gollum Is Brought Before The Elven King

**A/N: Short beginning, but I figured this would be better than the way my story began originally. I decided to put in a bit more Legolas, along with Aragorn. My story is much closer to canon than what it was before, so I hope you guys like it! (Besides, I don't think you hear much about how Gollum before Frodo and Sam...he needs more writing about him...) Anyway, this is totally different than what I had doneoriginally, so R/R to let me know how you guys like this version! I'll be posting two chapters (at least) today so you guys won't have to wait forever for updates. I know how that is...well, read on!**

Prologue

The cries were pitiful and from what being they came was unknown. The sounds had begun almost immediately as whatever it was entered their home, the sound of its bare body being dragged as apparent as its bothersome voice. The high pitched screams rang through the underground halls, waking all that heard it. Rarely, if ever, had this been ever heard in such ear piercing glory. And so, it roused great interest, even that of King Thranduil himself.

All the while, Nuriathiel followed the cries in the company of the Elven King, which needless to say, was more than a bit curious to see what had disturbed the quiet solitude of his chambers. She could see it in his expression, a bit of annoyance with a soft glow in his blue eyes which betrayed a bit of amusement. Silent he was...wondering...and all the while his council watched him...and thought.

"It comes from the throne room..." she heard one councilor voice, leaning discreetly in the direction of the one who he spoke to. "What in the world is that?"

Nuriathiel looked behind her, noticing Urial, who seemed slightly bewildered at the screams. He stopped speaking almost as soon as her eyes met his, and he smiled impishly in her direction. Bowing his head slightly in respect, she turned away. She would not be distracted.

Quickening her step as the king did, she noticed the doors to the great hall appear.

And they continued their walk.

Though many of the the council followed, their footfalls were quiet and light as a mouse. Their robes flowed behind them, every fair face glowing with its own unique light...every long arm swinging gracefully along their sides as they walked. Nuriathiel noticed this procession with keen interest, though she was a part of it, looking towards the king almost dismissively as she heard a voice speak. But, it was not he she heard.

"My lord..." Elrohim said quietly to the king as he passed. He had opened his door just as he walked by, the inquisitive expression in his eyes apparent as he saw the slightly agitated expression written upon his lord's face. King Thranduil did not say a word, continuing his march towards the source of the disturbance.

Nuriathiel, however, chose a different course of action. Casting a hurried look in his direction, she motioned for Elrohim to follow, which he did. The sound had become louder, hoarse screams of what seemed like pain and agony knocking at every ear.

"What is this infernal noise?" Elrohim asked as he walked beside her. She said noting. Allowing the king to hurry several steps before her, she waited until he was out of earshot to speak.

"We will find out soon enough." she answered.

"He seems a bit agitated, doesn't he?" he asked after moments of silence. Nuriathiel nodded in affirmation.

"A bit." she said simply. Nuriathiel's eyes widened. And Elrohim, realizing this, looked towards the direction of the Elven king. He did not move to continue the conversation he had began, watching in stunned silence as the king approached the door. Opening it, the king stepped into the Grand hall, stopping dead in his tracks. With only meeting the king's eyes, whatever it was immediately halted with its continuous protests. The king, however, seemed rather surprised.

Quickening her step as she felt fear for the king, Nuriathiel burst through the doors, stopping behind the king as every eye widened in curiosity behind them. What in the world was this laying on the ground?

An undiscovered species? A dying animal? A deformed man?

Whatever it was, it was apparent that it suffered greatly. The sad creature had been dragged by a thin but strong tether, and now lay prostrate upon the ground of the hall with its head buried in its arms. Revealing nothing of its features save for the hairless contours of its skull, it raised the interest of everyone in the room. Rather pale and gaunt, lacking suppleness of skin, it wore only a rag of tattered clothing wrapped about the thin waist of its body.

Tearing her eyes away from the strange scene before her, Nuriathiel noticed Legolas in the hall as well, in the company of Aragorn. In his hands, the man held the tether, tugging on it as he no doubt felt the creature slipping away from him. The creature whined in response, sobbing as he felt the rope tighten about him again. So hoarse its voice seemed to be, that he could barely cry out.

The elven prince, however, kept his bow tightly trained upon the creature, his eyes locked upon it. Thranduil said nothing for a moment, looking for a thought to put into words.

"Legolas." The king said as he recognized his son "What is _this_?" Legolas hesitated for several seconds before lowering his bow slowly from the creature. He looked towards his father, an impassive expression written upon his fair face.

"Gollum." Legolas said simply.


	2. Unjustified Anger

**Apologies for my really crappy attempt at Gollum speech. I'm not really used to writing his character, as this is painfully obvious from my writing. I really strive to keep everything as accurate as I can possibly make it, so please don't shoot me for the terrible attempt at Gollum's voice!.**

**Anyway, I hope this is turning out better than the original. I want to add in random quirks and mood shifts so that Nuriathiel is not as much of a one dimensional character, (many, many quirks and random interests...hehehehhehehehe) I really try to avoid one dimensionalness (I know...bad word...) and MARY SUES...errrrr...(As always!)**

**Elven Dragon Rider: Thanks for the PM! I got it while I was working on the newest chapter, so I hope you like this continuation with a bit more development between Legolas and Nuriathiel. I really felt bad originally about not developing their friendship enough, so hopefully I'll do it enough justice here! As for the names, did you get the prefixes and suffixes for elven names from the glossary at the end of the simarillion? I've been trying to find someplace where I could actually create better elven names in Quenya or Sindarin, but am unable to find anything. Could you let me know where you find the names? I would love it! . BTW, this chapter is definitely dedicated to you! (I'll dedicate the eventual meeting between Nuriathiel and Haldir to you as well, since you are very helpful when you don't need to be! That and you appreciate Haldir as well!)**

**R/R**

Chapter 3

He had made the decision the moment he had recognized Aragorn. King Thranduil could never say no to this ranger. Though the king had listened to the whole of the affair with keen interest and a patient expression, Nuriathiel could already see the answer written in his very gait, the way his hands touched his lips in thought. It was a habit he had always had, to touch his own lips, which the council had learned to read long ago.

And in turn the whole elven council listened as well, each of their faces equally hard to read. Several hours of exchanges between king, prince, and a ranger, which to her seemed meaningless.

But, Nuriathiel didn't say a word. She had no right after all. It was the king's decision to make. It was the king's choice to question. And so she heard the whole story, from the mouth of the man himself.

Aragorn had captured Gollum, on the outskirts of the Dead Marshes, wrapping a rope around his neck to prevent escape. And then he had resolved himself to travel to Mirkwood, to ask for the favor of an Elven King who resided there. Her king.

It was a strange favor...Aragorn had asked to imprison Gollum within their walls. The whole affair had surprised Nuriathiel, and she kept her eyes downcast, locked upon the now seated form of Gollum, who rocked back and forth silently muttering a lively tune. Was this Gollum mad?

"You ask this of me?" King Thranduil said after he had taken a seat. His chin rested upon his chin in thought as he looked back at Aragorn. Legolas remained silent. "You would ask me to hold this...creature...in my realm, my wood?" Aragorn remained impassive, nodding his head.

The crown worn upon the king's head seemed to change color, as if predicting a change of mood. The blond of his hair only brightening as he raised his head, catching a tiny bit of sun which peeked through small openings of his underground palace. Aragorn watched, hoping for a continuation of the king's speech, but spoke when he heard nothing.

"You are the only one I trust with him. Lord Elrond, I feel, would not allow this creature within his gates, and the Marchwarden denies entrance to all who threaten his home and the Lady of Light. There was no other that I thought capable..." Aragorn said simply. The King looked to the council, who all returned his gaze silently. Then, he shifted his gaze to the Elven Prince as if looking for an answer.

Legolas had all the while kept his suspicious eyes trained upon Gollum, ever vigilant. But, feeling his father's eyes upon his youthful face, he looked up, and nodded in affirmation. Receiving a favorable answer, the king considered his answer for some seconds before responding.

"You will have your request." the king said finally, turning to look once again at Aragorn. "Leave him here, as this is your wish. Gollum will remain in the care of my people, until we have decided what to do with him next." The relief was plain upon the face of Aragorn as the words were spoken. Looking to Legolas, he smiled. And bowing to the king, Aragorn spoke.

"Your kindness will not be forgotten." he answered. King Thranduil smiled dismissively before continuing. Though he did not turn his head, he spoke to his son next.

"Legolas, take him down below." Thranduil said. "Have him bound and chained, both hand and foot." Legolas nodded and reached for the rope, and Gollum, noticing this, immediately began to howl once again. Gollum's words were incoherent, its blue eyes flashing brightly with anger and violence as it tore at the rope.

"No chains! No chains! We don'ts likes chains!" Gollum cried out in a hiss. Legolas pulled it roughly as it fell on its stomach to the ground. The prince narrowed his eyes in a mix of annoyance. It seemed as though the creature fought him the whole way, trying to stay to the ground as the prince dragged it roughly to a stand. All the while the creature howled as it began to pass the king, then the council...and finally her.

'Such a sad thing...' Nuriathiel thought quietly to herself as she saw him pushed by her forcefully. 'Such a pity...' her mind said over and over again. Every few steps the creature would stop to cry out, only to be pushed on by the young prince. It was difficult for her to tear her eyes away from the scene, even as her fellow council members turned away in feigned ignorance. They moved as easily away from Gollum as they did from a discarded piece of trash.

But, she struggled to do the same. Why did she find it so difficult? It was the right thing to do...

Slowly, forcefully, Nuriathiel moved to do the same thing...moved to away to show the lack of emotion that the others were so coldly showing. Silently, she prayed to see the creature disappear below their homes, to the abyss of the prisons, so it would never be seen again. But, as she turned to walk away, she felt a tug upon the back of her gown which reminded her it was still here.

Gollum had suddenly stopped, gripping the soft folds in the fabric of her clothing. He had chosen her to plead to. Nuriathiel's eyes widened in surprise as he did this, trying her best not to look back as she heard his sobs. Her eyes remained blank orbs devoid of any emotion though the creature's most certainly showed all the feeling in the world. She did not have to look back to know this...

"She-elf!" it cried out pitifully. Nuriathiel did not move, looking to the king for advice. His expression said nothing, showed nothing. She looked to the councilors, and met only dead looks. She looked to the ranger. Aragorn's eyes only showed disgust. Sighing as quietly as she could, and gathering her strength, she turned. The creature's own blue eyes were so wide her heart jumped in surprise. "You must helps me! We have dones nothing!" it yelled.

Legolas sighed as he saw this, looking to Nuriathiel with a confused expression. He had never seen this hesitation in her before. How could she be showing mercy to a creature which had betrayed the location of the most sought after ring in middle earth? She could not be serious. "Nuriathiel!" Legolas said harshly when he noticed the hesitation in moving away from Gollum's grip. But, Nuriathiel did not hear, only looking down at the creature before her.

Legolas, wrapping the tether around his hand, approached Gollum, gripping its shoulder to force him away. "Move on!" he said angrily. Gollum only hissed in the Prince's direction, gripping tighter to her clothes.

"She-elf...Gollum nots likes chains!" he cried out as he fought the Prince's attempts to send him away. "Gollum nots likes chains!" Nuriathiel said nothing. But, she realized her hesitation soon enough. Shaking her head as if freeing herself from a spell, she pulled away from the creature hurriedly as she realized her folly. Legolas looked briefly in her direction, his keen eyes furrowed in a strange look of annoyance.

The creature had spoken to her. He had chosen her. Why?

All the while she thought, the creature lay on the ground, crying silently to itself, muttering the same phrase over and over again. It did not like chains. It did not want imprisonment. Her eyes remained fixed on it's limp form, and Legolas looked back to the source of her concentration before turning to her once again. His lips parted to say some faint words which he did not voice. He had spoken in their native tongue, she recognized that much. And from the expression she read on his face, she knew that he was not pleased.

Looking up to meet the Prince's questioning glance, all the while hiding the embarrassment that her weakness had showed, revealing only firmness. On last glance at the creature, and she nodded. "Legolas...take him and go." she said. The prince observed her silently for a moment longer before nodding.

And it was with those words spoken, that the wailing began once again, traveling down the halls until he was finally gone.

Looking back towards the Elven King, Nuriathiel noticed a slight change in expression. She did not know what it meant, but in the slow upturn of his lips she realized approval. She had passed his test.

Bowing both in the direction of the Elven King, and Aragorn, she lifted her gaze up high, refusing to meet the gaze of the curious council members which had most certainly noticed her strange reaction to the creature's pleas. Leaving the Great Hall, she shut the doors behind her, hearing the heavy thump behind her.

Sighing, she continued her walk. All the while, she heard Gollum's screams. So sad they were.

-

-

-

-

-

She remained in her apartments for hours following what she had now deemed the 'debacle'. And others, knowing when to not bother her, shied away from approaching. She had spent countless times in her room pacing in response to scenes which she had found herself less than worthy.

And she now did the same yet again, in the hopes of pushing unpleasant thoughts from her mind. It had always been a habit of hers...to make a simple exchange seem larger than what it actually was. She knew that, yet all the same, her ritual of pacing continued.

It _had_ been a small enough gesture her mind said over and over again, a simple exchange between herself and another living being, but to her it had been the whole world. She had shown a side of herself which she had kept well hidden, she had exposed weakness to others that should not have seen it. Nuriathiel sighed deeply in response, rubbing her forehead. How would others see her now?

Perhaps they would say nothing. Perhaps they thought nothing. That was all she could comfort herself into thinking. Biting her lip, she approached her bed, taking a seat at the edge.

A knock, then the door opening.

Nuriathiel looked up from her reverie, finding the Prince entering her room. Immediately she stood, the surprise evident on her face as she noticed his slightly agitated expression. So he had warned that he would come to see her...

"It seems you have made quite an impression on our new visitor." Legolas said. Nuriathiel observed him for some moments before looking up.

"I do not have an inkling as to why." Nuriathiel answered. The prince merely watched her blank expression, and smirked as she walked across the room towards her table. There, Nuriathiel turned away from him, hoping to avoid his eyes. "That creature is a strange one indeed, though sad at the same time."

"Sad indeed." Legolas answered wistfully.

He remained silent for some seconds, hoping to think of a suitable way to continue what he had intended to voice. He spoke when he found there was no delicate way to say what he had thought to say. "I would recommend you steer clear of him, Nuriathiel, regardless of his sad situation. Gollum is a creature not to be trifled with, something that has experienced pain and suffering far beyond my knowledge and yours. It is a being that has and will exploit any weakness."

He had spoken the word. So they had seen weakness. Abruptly, she turned to face the elven prince, noticing the displeasure and worry in his blue eyes. He still wore his traveling clothes, the long soft outer cloak still wrapped about his shoulders. Like his father, his hair was a light blond, reaching just below his shoulders framing his face in a soft glow. The green of his clothes appeared to give him an earthy scent and feel. So he had come in search of a dispute, or to teach a lesson which he had not a right to teach. But, she said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

"He asks for freedom." Legolas said. "He cries and wails for hours hoping for it. He thinks you can grant it over my father."

"You can hardly think this my fault." Nuriathiel answered haughtily. "I only looked at him. He could have chosen anyone for his pleas." she finished.

The prince narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Did she not realize the trouble she had caused with a mere look? Why had she chosen to show compassion when this creature had decided to make its appearance?

"But he chose you." the prince answered. "Of all people, he chose you, the head councilor. And you fueled the fire by expressing compassion! Your position entails indifference in situations, impartial opinions voiced as a result careful thought and consideration. He says he will see you, demands it of me, even."

"I am hardly in need of a lesson regarding my position." she replied. "You know better than most what I have done to maintain my standing. It was a mistake. I know this. I do not intend on seeing this 'Gollum' again. Whatever thoughts this creature may entertain about ensuring his freedom is futile at best. I am most certainly not the one to grant it. You know that." Nuriathiel said evenly. "And it is rather presumptuous of you to think that I move in his favor."

"Is it?" he asked rather hotly. She nodded. "Your eyes betrayed it. Your hesitation expressed it."

"Let the creature think what he will." Nuriathiel answered angrily yet dismissively. "I have other matters to attend to. As I am sure you do as well." The prince raised his eyebrows slightly in questioning, surprised to have heard such a tone come from her.

"Such sharpness." he answered. "I did not mean to offend you. My apologies, councilor, if I have. I was only concerned with the way you in which behaved." With the last sentence, he placed more weight upon his final words. "As to my matters, I am attending to them, when it concerns any of _my_ people."

"Well then," she answered. "I would suggest you leave me to mine." Nuriathiel answered.

Legolas observed her for some minutes before turning his back and walking heatedly out of the room. Angrily shutting the door behind him, he left Nuriathiel alone to her thoughts. Though she would not admit it, she agreed with the prince. It had been an error of judgment to show compassion where none was due. Legolas and his archers had been charged with the care of Gollum, and thanks to her slip in emotion, she had made it that much more difficult for him to due his duty. In showing compassion she had forced him to do hers as well.

Perhaps he had not been so wrong in feeling anger.


	3. Humbling is a Difficult Task

**I won't be able to update for two weeks following this chapter, as I will not have access to the internet while away! I will be writing the next chapter on paper...and hopefully I can retype it onto my computer when I get a chance. Finally, when we get internet again, I'll post for you guys to read!**

**(BTW, than you for the positive feedback. I figured you'd like the way this was written much better! . It's really encouraging!) **

**I'm taking some liberties with this chapter . I really liked writing some more of Nuriathiel's perspective. She is becoming rather fun to write. I'm also revealing a bit more of her heritage, flaws, and prideful nature. Some explanations are in here...a bit redundant for those who know the history of elves, but nice all the same to put in. Took a bit of liberty in saying that Thranduil identified with the Silvan folk, though he was actually of Sindarin descent. I was thinking that it would make more sense for him to 'acquire' admiration for another race of elves, and want to raise his son as one of them so as not to alienate his peoples from the family that ruled them. **

**Also, I added in a hint of Pride and Prejudice, for fans of that story. Just wondering who would catch the reference...hehehehehehehe...let me know if you see it!**

Chapter 3

It was a safe position, just outside of attention. Perfect for those who wished to help, at a distance. That was how she wished to describe it. A rather good position for those who deserved it.

To be a part of a council was to be on the border between those who knew and those who did not. Nuriathiel understood this, accepted it as a common aspect of the position she had been _blessed _to have. To be in such a place of honor, closely associated with lords and kings, and no less to offer advise to those who many thought all knowing, she could not begin to describe.

She had been well aware of many things that the prince himself had voiced to her in the heated argument they had shared. But, she was also well aware that he preferred to appear as though he knew _everyone_ better than they knew themselves. It had been an ill admired aspect of his personality which she had long ago resigned to herself that he would not change.

Despite this flaw, the prince had been well intentioned, offering his advise...though it had been neither needed nor welcomed. She may have been right in her reaction..._may have_...but outbursts like what she had done would not be tolerated by herself even less by others.

She could not face the prince again, knowing that she had been so insolent. Her anger had clouded her judgment, making a mockery of herself and the position she now held. It was something which most certainly needed to be rectified.

And the perfect time had come.

The king had ordered all of the council to sit with him and his son at his mealtime table. To refuse his invitation was to incur his anger and threaten the position she had worked for so many years to attain. To be replaced was no impossibility. The meal was a mixed blessing, both providing time to apologize to the prince and to humble herself. It was the latter that made it not so appealing...

Sitting at her own table, fingering the pages of the history she had been reading so intently, she found her mind fighting with itself. Her nature and her better judgment ironically holding their very own council, deciding the outcome of her actions.

In the end, better judgment won: please those in power and remain among them, it said. Cast aside pride and nature and instead build the wall of protectiveness, apologize for her earlier actions...and put it behind her. And hope that others would do the same.

He had confided in her once, so long ago when they had walked the ancient roads of greenwood together...that once lost, his good opinion was gone forever. She could still recall the soft glitter of the River Anduin peeking through the dense wood as she heard him speak. And when he had ended, she did not answer, only smiling at him. But, now she understood what he had been alluding to.

Had she lost this good opinion that the prince had spoken of?

She would find out soon enough.

"Councilor," she heard someone say at the door. Nuriathiel, hearing this, turned her gaze away from the book, looking instead in the direction of the one who had called her. It was Urial. "Come now, we are leaving." She nodded, turning back only momentarily to read one more line in her history. Closing it, she rose.

The time had come to humble herself.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The council had gathered before the king had even arrived, preparing to seat themselves around a great table laden with foods, wines, sweets, and breads. The high backed seats had all been pulled out and prepared for them to sit, allowing time simply to choose where.

The council, all dressed in their traditional clothing, the Silvan colors of silver and green, chose their customary seats as Nuriathiel took her own beside her friend Urial. He was just then in a slight debate, she realized. She watched with a slightly cold expression as he spoke to the other elf, his blue eyes flashing as he made several points. It almost made her smile. Almost. Urial did not seem to notice her, however, his concentration locked upon the other elf as he spoke.

Turning away from him, she instead began to concentrate much more upon the careful scene that had been set to surround them. A scene which King Thranduil had always intended to be enjoyable and partial to the comforts of his people...his 'people', some would say.

It had not surprised her when she entered to see such finery laid out before them. After all, many times the Elven King had asked for the council to join him to share meals. And many a time she had seen the best set out for their own comfort. Whether from loneliness or pride, Nuriathiel could not discern the king's motives, no matter how much time given in his presence.

But, there was one thing very commonly known (and understood) about this enigmatic figure. That he, very like his son, lived as a member of her people. He ate among the council and identified with her Silvan heritage. But, in the veins of both father and son, flowed the blood of the of the Sindar. A noble ancestry, rare among the race of elves.

Perhaps to bridge the gap between their peoples, King Thranduil had chosen to identify with the elves of the wood. To rule a majority and be the minority would most certainly arouse much resentment. It had been for this obvious reason he had chosen six councilors of Sindarin descent, while seven of them were of Silvan lineage. She knew well, that her own Silvan lineage had been a great consideration for her position.

"Nuriathiel." she heard someone voice. A soft tap upon her shoulder she felt, and as she turned, she realized Urial had said her name. "Nuriathiel...they come. We must rise." She smiled as she heard her friend speak.

In fact both the king and son were arriving, there steps being heard as they walked quietly down the hall and towards their meal chamber. At least they had not arrived yet.

"That was rather quick." she answered somewhat with spite, after hearing their steps. "Usually we are made to wait for quite some time." Urial furrowed his eyebrows.

"The king, making us to wait? What in the world do you mean?" Urial asked in answer. "You don't seem quite yourself. Are you not well?" he ventured. Nuriathiel shook her head vigorously in denial.

"I am alright. Forget what I said." she answered simply. She could hear their steps growing louder. Urial ventured to speak once again. "Shhhhh." she continued. "Like what you have said, we must rise."   
And it was not a moment to soon, for just as they entered, all of the council rose, each bowing in the direction of both king and son. She could see the prince's gaze searching her out, almost daring her to appear. And when he did find her, of all things he smiled. She could not tell whether it had been a smile of anger, spite, or even happiness. And she could do nothing but look back. It infuriated her beyond measure.

But, it had lasted but a moment. She hid her frustration well.

Eventually, king and son, in turn, slightly nodded their heads in the direction of the council. And Nuriathiel breathed deeply. To humble oneself before another would be a hard thing to do, she thought. But, it was he duty, and her requirement, following the 'scene'. She looked up. The prince had taken his seat opposite his father at the other end of the table (only several seats down from herself), and she turned to him and smiled.

She noticed as his eyes rose slightly in questioning. He seemed not to understand her meaning. After all, she had been angry.

Urial leaned in then to speak, careful to not look in the direction of the prince. "Prince Legolas seems to not be angry with you now." he said with a slight pause. "He _was_ rather perturbed after you had allowed the creature to grip your clothing, even angrier when you did not release yourself. It seems that he has been having a difficult time of keeping it quiet."

"So I have heard." Nuriathiel answered, careful not to speak loudly. "The prince is not normally one for anger. Not normally..." The last words were spoken with hesitation.


	4. Apologies and Revelations

**As always, please forgive any inaccuracies. Some are the result of honest mistakes and others are just what I like to call 'personal licenses' that I took to create a believable storyline. I like constructive criticism, but only if it doesn't involve the reviewer constantly correcting me on tiny little facts of the book which I honestly don't care to memorize. (I know I haven't received any of those reviews yet, but I say this only to warn potential readers.) Besides, what makes fanfiction so fun to read is the fact that the author makes the characters and story their own. Reading others interpretation of the same book or movie is a fun insight into others minds, which flamers should learn from. (Just wanted to say this one piece of advice, since so much fanfiction I have been reading lately seems to have those types of reviews...geez, some people seem to follow certain things closer than they do their own religion. When you think about it, it's kinda crazy...)**

**Anyhow, so, hi! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Internet is finally up, so I figured I would give the latest for you to read just to see what you guys think! I'm really liking this rewrite better, and love the way my character is being written. I only hope you guys are thinking the same thing. (I know how hard it is to find sympathy and likable traits in original characters, so I'm not expecting all out love for my character.)**

**There's more development of Legolas. And also some 'begging' for forgiveness on the part of Nuriathiel. After speaking so roughly with the prince, she is, of course, worried about her job. Don't need much explanation about that. **

**As for the character of Legolas, I'm not very good at writing his character, as his personality is not well known before he joins the fellowship. I want to show a bit of character progression for him, so I've created a bit more of a quite prince, regal, forgiving, and somewhat (I mean _somewhat_) naïve as to the whole situation regarding the ring. Joining the fellowship, of course, should further his experiences and mature him as a character. So, please forgive me if he is not exactly as he should be. **

Chapter 4

Conversation had been somewhat subdued during the meal, but fervent none-the-less. The topic of discussion one might ask? The creature of course. It had become rather popular since it's appearance, the gaunt appearance and eery blue eyes embedding itself unknowingly into all who it saw and spoke to. The more the council spoke, the more she understood that it had not only been her...it had not only been her which had been strangely struck by the tiny animal. All had thought greatly of the creature since it's appearance, and all had each formed their own ideas on what to do with the it.

Gollum, as it was called, was a matter unto itself, aside from the simple fact of the_ one and only_ apology she was due to the prince, an apology which Nuriathiel had been hoping to avoid. It had been clawing at her mind for the hours she spent during the meal, a constant hum at the back of her head which never ceased to annoy. In the end, she found herself forced to listen to any topic which had come upon the table, in the hopes of averting her own uneasy mind. And that topic had been Gollum, bringing with it thoughts of the prince.

Unpleasant thoughts, to say the least.

But Urial, however, had kept the placid facade which he had marked upon his countenance since both King Thranduil and Prince Legolas had entered. His face downcast as he ate, he only looked up every so often to observe those around him, much like what Nuriathiel had been doing. His blond hair fell gleaming just below his shoulders, as he turned slightly to receive a dish which had been handed to him. Of high elven descent he was (as was apparent in his gait and features), and so he had been seated close to the prince himself. The silver of his collar brightening the blue of his eyes, and the green of his robes contrasting the silver of his undershirts, he created a strange glow about him, brighter than the council, Prince Legolas the only rival. Both she found equally regal, and yet neither of them knew of it themselves. They only spoke to each other, unaware of any pair of eyes on them. She looked away.

"Nuriathiel." someone called out. It had been Urial. Looking towards him, she found the elven council member observing her with a curious smile on his face. He had noticed her curiosity. She felt her body flush with a pang of cold then, the cold of embarrassment and hesitation. Never betraying the feeling she had just felt, she smiled to herself, swallowing down anything she might have been feeling.

And in response, Urial placed his cup of wine carefully upon the table as he looked to the prince, who in turn observed her with a serenely observant eye. "A suggestion? What do think on the matter of this Gollum?" he asked simply.

Her eyes turned up in a questioning way. A suggestion?

"What on earth do you mean?" Nuriathiel asked in turn, turning her gaze away only briefly to take a sip of her wine. Cleaning her lips with a small white cloth, she looked up to meet their gaze bravely, her own eyes cold as she continued, careful to betray a bit of coldness in her voice and mannerism. "A suggestion for what?"

"I was just speaking to the prince, and he has asked me what you think on the matter." Urial answered, his blue eyes interested and his lips in a smile. "The creature, what do you think he should do?"

Nuriathiel, glancing briefly in the direction of the elf prince. He returned her gaze with one of his own, expressionless and blank. Hands clasped upon the table, his shoulders straight, silver crown upon his head, he waited for her answer with patience. Urial, oblivious to the whole matter between them, looked over towards the door with a smile before turning back to her.

"It is not my place to say, my prince." Nuriathiel answered humbly as she received a slight raising of his eyebrows in answer. As he opened his mouth to speak, she continued, hoping to stay his reply, if only by a few moments. "I should think it more proper, Prince Legolas if you ask your senior councilor first. I am sure Lord Elrohim has his own ideas. He is well versed in situations of this type." Looking down, she waited for Elrohim's response, which no doubt would come within seconds.

"I suppose we should keep him in irons." came Elrohim's voice soon after. Nuriathiel turned towards the chief councilor, who was just then shifting some food in his plate. Looking towards Nuriathiel, he nodded slightly in her direction as a sign of respect. "That is my suggestion, if Nuriathiel would not mind me saying." she smiled as he looked away briefly, towards the prince, who was just then observing the both of them with a curious grin.

"I should like to say a few words on the matter, if the prince will hear it." said Hithwen, her gray eyes brightened carefully with interest. She looked towards the elven king briefly for approval before continuing. "I should like to suggest...or recommend, that we observe the creature's habits before we make any sort of decision regarding his future happiness or freedom."

Hithwen waited patiently for an answer. Her voice soft but bold, her blond hair parted and falling loose down her back in waves, she was the opposite of everything Nuriathiel seemed to be. Her pale neck exposed carrying a silver heirloom of the Sindarin blood she carried, Hithwen seemed a queen in appearance. Such a sweet creature she was. Urial observed her briefly before responding.

"A well formed answer." said Urial in answer as he looked to King Thranduil, who nodded in approval. "A good idea. Any others?" he ventured further. Legolas, who sat close by, waited patiently for further suggestion. None came.

"And you?" said the elf prince, who folded his arms on the table as he leaned slightly in. "Councilor, I should like to hear your suggestion." Legolas pursued looking towards Nuriathiel. "We have not heard from you. I dare say you have some rather strong feelings on the subject. You are our chief council, Nuriathiel. "

He was stabbing her with words, knowingly stirring in the minds of every councilor the events of the early evening. An image of the creature passed through her mind then as she looked up to meet the eyes of the prince, who watched her with a curious expression on his face.

"Is that so?" King Thranduil voice suddenly from across the table. Everyone turned then, surprised to hear him speak. So quite he usually was, forever observant and listening to what others said. It was a habit he had always had, which just now he had broken to speak.

His blue eyes sparkling with interest, he looked towards his son, who returned his gaze with a smile. "Has something been said?" the elven king ventured, turning his attentions in her direction. Nuriathiel returned his gaze with a smile as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I have said nothing on the subject." Nuriathiel answered. "But none the less, I will give my answer, if the prince will hear it."

Legolas nodded as she spoke, waiting for an answer.

"You do what you think is fit with the creature." Nuriathiel answered simply. She drank the last bit of wine in her glass, setting the finished drink upon the table as she turned to look in the prince's direction. Her eyes cold, her face hard to prevent any thought of hesitation, she continued. "I trust you judgment, as I do your father's. I am sure you will do what is right and proper."

A strange but fleeting expression crossed the prince's features as he heard her reply and saw her face. To Nuriathiel, it appeared to be one of challenge, of threat. To him, she still seemed angry and unfeeling. He hid his anger well, masking it behind a mask of pure indifference, silent as the grave as he pondered what she had said, the words no doubt turning over and over in his mind.

Urial looked to the prince, a quiet observer to the whole situation. Though he did not say a word, his expression said everything that needed to be known. He was surprised with the whole situation, his eyes hurrying between everyone, even resting on the king before turning to her in a questioning manner.

Then another spoke.

"Such blind trust." Elrohim said following her concise reply. He looked towards Nuriathiel, his lips curled slightly in a smile. "What in the world do you mean to do or say? Is this some form of disrespect you are rendering to our prince?"

It was a comment filled with sarcasm, in his eyes she saw his sneer, his memory of what had happened only hours before. More meaning he had hidden behind those words than what was simply found on the surface. Nuriathiel turned away from Elrohim, smiling as best she could in the direction of King Thranduil, nodding slightly to him as a sign of apology.

"No, I meant no disrespect to either you or your son." Nuriathiel responded. "I only meant to say you have been wiser as to the movements and history of the creature. Aragorn has neither explained why it was captured, or why it has been such a creature of interest to so many. Why did he search it out and bring it here? Why is it so grossly deformed, resembling nothing on this land? What is it capable of? And why keep it under such close observation as you have kept it? Can one honestly form good judgment on so little information given?"

Legolas remained silent, not speaking a word, not even betraying an ounce of emotion as she explained herself. So calm he was, sitting in his customary seat with his arms folded as she spoke. Elrohim, however, seemed quite the opposite. Shifting slightly in his own place, he spoke once again.

"Than you belittle your fellow councilors in giving their own ideas?" Elrohim responded somewhat angrily. Nuriathiel took a deep breath, slightly annoyed with his constant badgering. Was this some sort of trial he had set out for her? What in the world did he mean by all this?

She turned her attentions in the direction of the senior councilor, observing his erect posture and agitated state. Then, she spoke.

"I believe you read much more into my words than I should like you to, councilor." Nuriathiel answered. "You have as much right as any other at this table to speak. I only say I need more information regarding this Gollum before I will give any sort of answer regarding its future. You are my senior, I would never take anything you say with such light concern."

"Of course she meant no disrespect, Elrohim." Legolas continued, finishing the conversation before it became any more heated. "I am sure Nuriathiel would be the first to apologize if she had done anything wrong."

"Yes, of course." Nuriathiel seconded, lowering her head slightly in deference. She shifted her eyes quickly in the direction of the prince, who watched the whole of the situation with slight interest. "I truly am sorry, senior councilor, if I have offended you in any way."

Elrohim remained silent and after moments of thought before considering what he would say. It was with a mix of annoyance and hesitation that he quickly gestured for her hand to clasp it. She reached out slowly, allowing him to take her hand. And so the apology was accepted.

The senior councilor had always been the hardest to keep happy, Nuriathiel thought as he relinquished her hand. At one moment or another, he always took offense for something a younger member would say. Elrohim, it could be said, was stuck in an older time, forever seeing golden halls of ages past.

"Well, it has been a pleasant meal. Excellent preparation, if I do say so myself." Urial said as he looked to the king. King Thranduil smiled in answer.

"I am glad you liked it." the king replied. He looked about the table, receiving some uncomfortable glances and tired looks. Seeing his son's observant but agitated look, he decided then to put an end to the meal. He spoke once again, this time his voice firm and resolved. "My son is tired, as am I. And since it appears most of you have emptied your plates, then might I suggest you retire early tonight?" The relief on the faces of the council was apparent as he spoke. "What your chief councilor said earlier has provoked my thoughts. I should like to think on the matter she put forth before I make any further decisions regarding the creature."

-

-

-

-

-

-

The night was bright, the silver shine of the moon casting eery shadows through the branches of the trees. A breeze blew from the north, cool as it carried with it the smell of the mountain top snow. The soft rustle of the leaves as they danced upon the trees seemed like music to her ears, though she strained to hear the sound of his steps in front of her. They were faint, but she heard them none the less. Wrapping her arms about her for warmth, she searched out the prince, hoping to find him where she had expected to find him. In the stables.

The prince had departed with his father before she had, disappearing down the underground halls of his father's home not to his chambers, but outside, to the stables where his horse was being kept. He had been accustomed to spending several hours with his animal, feeding and brushing it before retiring himself to bed. A well known fact which most had observed on many an occasion. And that fact proved to be reliable.

Slowing her steps, she approached carefully as she saw the main door ajar. Peering in she found the prince exactly where she had expected him to be, most certainly oblivious to her presence. He still wore his crown and shirt of silver, robes of green, and heavy cloak. His hair was still braided perfectly and falling gently down his back. As the moon struck the strands, it appeared to shine silver, a rare occurrence among the elves.

His back to her, she watched as he reached towards a shelf, taking a brush. "A beautiful night, isn't it?" she heard him say as he turned to face her. Nuriathiel blinked rapidly, entering the stables and closing the door quietly behind her. So he had known she was there all along. "Is there something wrong, councilor?" he asked. "Or have you come to finish the conversation we began earlier?"

"In a manner, yes." Nuriathiel answered as he turned away and began to make his way down the small walkway towards the stall where his horse had been kept. Nuriathiel followed behind him, careful to keep her breath even as she spoke. He was an observant elf, he had always been. "I've come to apologize for the way in which I treated you. It was ill done, and rude of me to treat you in such a manner." she said as she followed.

"Was it?" the prince answered simply, not looking back as he found the stall. In it sat his horse, white and gleaming in an unearthly glow. It had always been so well taken care of, an animal worthy of a prince.

"I didn't seem to notice that it was." he said with a hint of sarcasm. "Anyhow, I am not angry with you." Legolas continued, opening the door and stepping inside. Nuriathiel stopped at the threshold as he stepped aside to allow her entry as well. Though it was dark, she could see the slight upturn of his lips. A sign of amusement. He left the door slightly ajar as he waited for her answer. "I hope that is not to disappointing a thing to hear?" he asked.

Involuntarily allowing a sigh of relief to escape her lips, she flushed slightly, receiving a slight chuckle from the prince. "So you are not angry?" Nuriathiel ventured further. He shook his head as he turned away, reaching up to brush his animal. A snort of happiness he received from the horse as he began to brush it, a sign of the animal's contentment.

"I was, for a bit. You can be rather angering at times." Legolas answered as he continued brushing. "But, to stay angry so long for so trivial a thing as a fight? It does not seem so important when one thinks upon it."

Nuriathiel waited for him to continue, folding her arms in front of her as he continued.

"You are my chief council, to stay angry at you would be imprudent and irresponsible to my people." he finished. He continued to brush his horse, untangling several strands of hair on the main.

"Imprudent...of course." Nuriathiel answered. She opened her mouth to speak further, but said nothing. The words danced at the tip of her tongue. Imprudent was a valid description. But a more accurate word could be found. And she knew what it was.

It had been insubordination. Pure and simple. The prince was being far more than far in his treating of her. After all, a situation like this could have called for her immediate dismissal. "I promise you, it will not happen again." she finished.

"I know it will not." Legolas responded. "My father has faith in you, and I do as well. I should not like to see a friend lose a position for which she has been tailor made. You are quite an asset, do you know that?" he asked. Shifting his eyes slightly to look in her direction, the prince laughed softly. "I should like to say, Nuriathiel, that you are most certainly not the same maiden I knew when we were young. Headstrong you remain, but only wiser to the ways of the world."

Nuriathiel could not help but smile as she heard those words. "Time and experience, my prince, time and experience." she answered. "One cannot always stay as he or she is. Time is the enemy of all who live, experience the hard lesson of mistakes. It is something my father taught me long ago." Legolas looked away, patting his horse gently upon its neck.

"A prudent thing to learn at so young an age." Legolas answered in a more serious tone than before. Bending down, he reached for a leg of the horse, lifting it slightly to observe the hoof. He seemed deeper in thought, his mind consumed with a piece of information which he had kept rather well hidden before this moment. It appeared as though he were to speak some more, but did not, silencing himself before anything else could be said. She smiled.

"I have arrived to this point rather unscathed remembering all that he has taught me." Nuriathiel answered after some thought. "Perhaps he was not so wrong after all."

Nothing else was said for several long minutes. Nuriathiel remained standing where she was, observing the prince before looking out a high window to find the silver moon looking back at her, an immense bright orb in the sky only somewhat obscured by nighttime clouds. Behind her the prince remained, seemingly engrossed in his task, his object of interest clear.

"Well, I suppose we shall leave our conversation at that, Prince Legolas." Nuriathiel said, turning to look in his direction once again. "It is very dark, and I should like to suggest we rest for the night. Your father will want to speak to the council early."

She waited for his answer, but he said not a word. Never did he even look up from his task to acknowledge she had spoken. It appeared as though he had forgotten she was there, that is until he spoke once again.

"Tell me," Prince Legolas said quietly, as he fixed his eyes upon his task. His tone had grown soft, reflective. "Did your father leave you with any other useful peaces of information before he sailed to Valinor? Because I sorely think we will be in need of it."

Nuriathiel hesitated for some seconds in surprise, watching as the prince placed the hoof back upon the ground. Whispering in their native Sindarin, Legolas petted the animal gently and turned once again to face her.

"My prince?" Nuriathiel asked, feeling her heart begin to pound once again. He had taken a serious tone, one which only she ever seemed to hear. "What do you mean?" 

The prince blinked, looking past her distantly in thought. Bringing his hand up to his forehead, he rubbed it gently, walking out of the stall and closing the gate behind him. Observing her for several moments as if in a silent debate with himself he finally continued.

"I am glad you sought me out." Legolas said. So far in thought he seemed, his voice carrying in it a weight which he had only recently begun to carry. "I was just recalling what you had said earlier in the evening, as I walked here. I would have heard you following, had it not been for that." he continued with a slight laugh. Nuriathiel, silent as a mouse, listened as patiently as she could. He quieted for seconds before continuing.

"I remember it being mentioned that more information would be required of me before you could form a proper course of action regarding the creature. You are right to say so, and I believe I may have the information which you may need. Would you hear it, if I were to confide in you?" he finished. 

Nuriathiel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What on earth did he mean by speaking in this manner? She nodded slowly, gesturing for him to continue. "If it will help ease both our minds, then I do not see what is wrong." she said. Seating herself on a small bench which had been placed against a beam, Nuriathiel took a deep breath, anticipating an answer which would not be favorable. Looking up to meet his eyes, she waited for him to continue.

"It must be kept between us, at least for now." the prince said. "The information, I confess, is rather scarce at the moment, and Aragorn has suggested we remain silent on the matter until more knowledge is gathered. There is no need to worry more minds than is necessary." Legolas continued. He grew silent, waiting for her answer. "Will you promise me this will not leave your confidence?"

"If that is what you wish." Nuriathiel responded simply. "Please," she said, setting her hands upon her lap. "Continue."

He nodded. And with one final breath, he spoke.

"It appears this Gollum is far more important than he seems." Legolas said. "Not much is known, mind you, but it has been heard through rather reliable sources that the someone of great power is in search of him."

Great power, what on earth did that mean?


	5. The Need to Know More

**Short chapter, I know, but I haven't updated for quite a while, and just wanted you guys to have something new to read while I worked out the kinks of the next major chapter. I hope my character is developing well...let me know what you think! .**

Chapter 5

"What on earth do you mean?"came her voice, quiet, yet moved. This had been a most unexpected answer. More lay in this prince's head than what he wished to reveal. Nuriathiel, her eyes wide as opals, observed him with a mix of concern and curiosity in her expression. "Who do you mean?"

"This creature is of far more importance than I would have previously thought." Legolas answered quietly, observing her expression with a inquiring glow written upon his features. His eyes darkening slightly, he continued. "It is someone of great power. Aragorn will not divulge who or what it is. But, I am most certain that there may be another method to gain that knowledge."

"He will not tell you?" Nuriathiel answered, approaching the prince slowly, but carefully. "I had thought he would trust you more than that..." Wrapping her cloak tightly about her, she observed the prince, whose eyes had grown distant. His thoughts seemed so jumbled at the moment, his words a rushing torrent of ideas which he wanted so much to understand and reveal.

"I am not quite sure whether he knows it himself..." The prince answered in their common tongue. "I am most positive that he would have told me, if he could..."

The prince turned away then, slightly surprised as he heard a tread approaching the stables. It was still far away, faint and quiet to most ears within the wood, but audible none-the-less. The prince remained with his gaze upon the entrance, seemingly as if caught between two worlds, unsure of which step he wished to take. It appeared to have alarmed the elven prince, his gait one of defense and surprise, setting her heart to fall. She would receive no answer.

"What do you think is searching this creature out?" Nuriathiel asked, her interest peaked and wishing to be sedated. She stood almost immediately, hurrying towards the prince's side and gripping his shoulder in the hopes of gaining his ear once again. He, in contrary to her insistent voice, ignored her, his gaze fixed upon the door. "Please, answer me!" she said urgently.

"Someone approaches." Prince Legolas answered, turning to face her once again. "Aragorn comes, I know it. Let us leave this conversation at that. Pretend as if nothing has been discussed, act as though you know nothing."

"You leave me at this?" Nuriathiel asked in their native tongue, her voice hinting as though she had been slighted. He shook his head in affirmation, though his eyes said differently.

"Nothing more can be said on this matter, not now." he answered simply in the like. So melodic his voice was, calming and unstrained. "Go now, before you are found out. I should have said nothing. Go by a different road, and hurry home. I will follow soon enough."

Nuriathiel, dropping her hand from his shoulder, took several steps back. Her mouth turned down in a frown as she heard his words. Her voice wished to say something more, to voice her interest in what he had said, but she remained silent on the matter. The prince would not reveal more than he had. It had been an extremely bad stroke of luck for her. Why did Aragorn choose this exact moment? A sudden flash of anger passed through her as she looked to the prince. Pursing her lips tightly, she wrapped her cloak about her, walking hurriedly past the prince before turning to face him once again. "Then I will do as you wish. Until tomorrow, my prince."

Frustration burning within her, and demanding words stinging the tip of her tongue, she willed herself to be silent. After all, she had only just made things right between them, to anger the prince again would be to test her own good fortune. And so, forcing herself to smile, Nuriathiel nodded her head in deference. "Thank you for your confidence." she said simply. Turning away, she moved to leave.

"Counselor." the prince said quickly, remembering to say something more. She turned as he stayed her, her eyes widening slightly in confusion. He did not say anything for a moment, looking past her into the dense wood, and the small beaten path that lay between it. Nothing yet approached, though the tread grew louder with each step.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she released herself.

"Tomorrow, will you go and see this Gollum? Perhaps you can make sense of what it seems to say. Speak to it, perhaps it will listen." the prince said in their tongue. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What it seems to say? How will it listen to me?" she asked, as she spoke the old words of their language. It was so familiar to hear, yet so foreign to others.

"Will you see it?" Legolas answered hurriedly. She nodded in answer as he smiled. "I am glad. I will come for you in the morning, you will get your answers then. Now go." he said, waving her away. And leaving him, she disappeared into the darkness, and silver light.


End file.
